


Nemily SongFics

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: Nemily songfics. Some short, some long, some romantic, some friendly but always Nemily. Requests welcome!





	1. Lullaby - Nickelback

Nolan had frankly been trying to phone Emily for the last hour, she had said something to him on the phone before she hung up that had him worried about her state of mind. She was having one of her blackouts, she thought life wasn’t worth living anymore. 

Nolan couldn’t think about the fact that Emily was never this hopeless, he couldn’t think about the roaring pain in his legs as he ran down the beach towards her house. He knew where she was and thanked all his lucky stars he'd insisted that he allowed him to GPS track her phone if a situation like this ever arose. 

With every scream of pain he felt from his legs he imagined the imagines of Emily breaking something, like a mirror and using the jagged edges to end her suffering. It wasn’t like Nolan couldn’t understand what it’s like to be that lonely, to be that desperate and that depressed but she thought she was alone, she wasn’t. She never had been and he had to help her see that.

He doesn’t pay much attention to the fact her doors are locked, he simply smashed the glass with his fist and continues into the beach home. When he finds her in the bathroom, it’s worse than he fears. There she sat on the bathroom floor, covered in blood and scratches from where she’d punched not only the door mirror but also the side of the bath too. 

She had glass in both of her hands, sharp pieces that were cutting into her hands, deep, red and raw. He loved Emily in red, but this much red would be giving him nightmares for months to come. 

He took the moment before his presence to become known to take a deep breath. Emily didn’t need frantic Nolan right now. She needed cool, calm and collected Nolan and that is what she will get. 

“Ems…”He called gently, moving close enough to knee in front of her, trying his best to avoid the glass. When her eyes met his he knew she still wasn’t the Emily he knew. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, harsh and cruel. 

“I’m here to make sure you don’t hurt yourself Ems” 

“I don’t want to hurt myself…” She whispered. 

“That’s good, that’s very good. I don’t want you to hurt yourself Ems” He offered encouragingly, supportively.

“But Nolan…” Her voice cracked “It’s hurts too much, it hurts all the goddamn time and I just can-“ A sob echoed from her throat and Nolan’s heart broke as he watched her sob in a pool of blood and glass. He wasn’t sure what blood was his and what was hers now, cuts bleeding all down his legs and his hand was still dripping from having the break the glass downstairs. 

“I know Ems. I know…but I’m telling you. It’s never that bad. Take it from someone who’s been where you are” Emily’s eyes met his and for the first time he saw concern and anger, but not for herself. For him. That's what he wanted, he wanted her to fight. To have something to live for. 

“You…hurt yourself?” The words sounded so small to Nolan but he nodded. 

“A few times in fact. Luckily for me, your father gave me an investment and in turn he gave me my life back. He gave me something to strive towards…keeping you safe. It’s my life’s mission and I’m not about to abandon that promise. So I want you to promise me something right now…before you hurt yourself any more than you already have”

She gave him a short nod, she owed him that much didn’t she? 

“Promise me when things get this bad, you’ll call me. You are never alone Ems and when you can’t take it anymore I want you to come find me. Hug me, kiss me, heck knock me out. Whatever it is that’ll make you feel better…but not this. Never this” His voice betrayed his fear in that moment, as his eyes pleaded with hers.

Emily was silent for a long while and he knew she might not even remember this conversation when she woke up herself again, but he had to try. He had to know she was okay. 

“I promise” 2 words and he knew she wasn’t going to end it. Not tonight, not with him there telling her how much she had to live for.

“Come on then…” He spoke, standing up. Holding out his good hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up” 

 

It was about an hour later when she was halfway through wrapping up Nolan’s hand, the last job on the list of their first aid needs. 

“N-nolan?” Emily asked, confused. Tying his bandage as second nature.

“Hey Ems, nice to see that you're back” There was only a slight hint of mocking in his words. She looked down at her legs, now covered in plasters and bandages, she also had cuts across her chest and down her arms, but it was the pain in her hands that she almost winced at. 

“What did I do now?” 

“You tried to kill yourself” 

“What? No I would never do that..” 

“Then go explain the amount of blood in your bathroom” Emily froze in place, was she really that depressed? 

“You…You stopped me?” She blinked, feeling shocked and confused.

“Yeah took, breaking your door and…well my hand to do it. Sorry about that” Their eyes found the broken door but Emily couldn’t concentrate on that. All she   
could concentrate on was how depressed her Alter-Ego seemed to be and the fact that Nolan had talked her out of it. 

“Nolan I should be apologizing to you. I put you through enough already” He shrugged. 

“Nothing I can’t handle…Besides you deserve to know someone cares about you. I’m going to tell you what I told your suicidal self….It’s never that bad Ems. If you want someone to call because you’re worried you might do something to yourself or someone else, you call me okay? Take it from someone who’s been where you are. Dying isn’t the answer, it’s never the answer”

She hadn’t even realised she’d been crying until he wiped away her tears, cupping her cheek gently. 

“Promise me you’ll do that. Promise me you’ll call me if ever feel hopeless again, as alter you or current you. Promise me you won’t try to leave without at least giving me the chance to stop you”

“Nol—“

“Promise me Emily. Promise me” There was something in those words, something about that meant something to her. 

“Okay…I promise” He pulled her into a tight hug then and now it was him crying. 

“God I’m glad I got here in time…losing you would have been unbearable” Just hearing someone say those words, knowing who she is and what she's done healed something in her. 

 

A week later when Nolan enticed Aiden’s help to get her memories back, Nolan got a phone call. 

“Hey Blondie. How is the land of Aiden treatment?” He mocked.

“Wet…”

“Not sure I want to know” Emily rolled her eyes at his words. 

“And cold. But I remember everything I said or did while blacking out” That left a heaviness to the air. 

“I never thanked you for talking me down Nolan, for making me see there was still someone in this world who truly knew me and cared about me” 

“And you always will have someone like that Ems. Always” 

“You know what I promised you Nolan?” He hummed in answer “Promise me the same thing…promise me if you ever get that bad again…you’ll call me first” 

“I promise” He echoed simply. 

“Good because losing you would be…Unbearable for me too” With that their phone call was over but there was a trust there. They were each others anchors to the living world. All Nolan had to do was think of Emily’s voice telling her not to do it and he wouldn’t because her voice was like a lullaby to him. It’d been that way since the day he met her.


	2. Coming Around Again - Simon Webb

Since the day the FBI stole her away from her father, Amanda had never known peace. Every person she spoke to from the moment they locked her in a room, scared and alone, telling her that her father was a monster. To the day Nolan Ross showed up outside the gates of her prison to prove to her that he wasn’t. She had never know the simple Solace that is true happiness. 

Sure she had glimpses of it. With Jack, Aiden and even Daniel. She wasn’t saying that she hadn’t made mistakes, but she had accepted a long time ago that she would probably never be truly happy. Not like she had when she was with her father, at the beach house with the promise of loving each other for Infinity plus infinity. 

Yet now, almost 4 years since she had set herself up as Emily Thorne in the Hamptons and her revenge played out in full, she found herself pondering where her life would go. She didn’t’ have to stay in the hamptons. She could leave, go anywhere else in the world. Nolan had offered her a Post-Revenge trip around the world. It was very tempting, especially the company. Yet something about being near to this house, near to every good memory of her father and Aiden and Amanda. She couldn’t pull away from those memories, from feeling close to them. 

She was sat on her front porch swing, before dawn contemplating where her life would go from here. She could do something more meaningful with her life. Work for charities and commit herself to it properly. She could join the Marines and use her training for something other than opening a tough jar of Pickles, which is all they were used for these days. There was endless possibility and yet she sat there on her porch having no idea what direction her life was leading her.

Or she could simply stay here, pick up a few hobbies and go from there. It’s not like anyone would blame her for wanting a simple life. Not after all the world had taken from her…most recently losing her father. Something that still plagued her new found freedom.

“So…” Nolan called from where he stood in her front door way. Two cups of tea freshly made in his hands.

“So..” She whispered back as she took the mug from him and allowed him to sit next to him. With ease she pulled the blanket covering her lap to cover his as well and she nuzzled up against his shoulder. 

“Are you out here trying to ponder a way to tell me last night was a mistake?” Nolan asked softly. She shouldn’t be surprised Nolan thought she’d want out before they even started. 

“No. Not at all. In fact I was thinking the exact opposite. I was thinking about how I haven’t known happiness like this since before my Dad was framed” 

She caught sight of the shock on his face and smiled. Nolan was the best part of her. Of that she had no doubt. He was everything she had ever needed him to be. Loyal, trusting and passionate. She hadn’t realised she’d needed passion in her life. At least a passion that didn’t have her dodging bullets. 

“For the first time I can look past being stuck in my past and it feels…refreshing. Suprising. Terrifying. But I don’t care because knowing I have someone who knows all of me…everything I’ve done in my father's name. Everything I done for myself. From the good to the ugly. You know all about it and yet you’re still here, telling me I’m a good person. Saying I’m worthy of love…of having someone at home waiting for me. It’s phenomenal”

“Ems…” He didn’t have the words, what does he say to that? And just like that he knows what she’s saying and just like before when she said she wasn’t leaving him.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Nolan whispered, kissing her hair. She turned to him and smiled, not her fake smile, but her slightly crooked 'I’m genuinely happy' kind of smile. 

“Inifinity?” She asked, playing along wonderfully. 

“Well…Infinity” He gently wrapped her wrist, tracing the tattoo “Plus infinity” She couldn’t help the giddy laughter that escapes her as he said that.

The first crack of the sunrise hit their faces and all Emily could see was the sunrising on the rest of her life. On her life with Nolan. 

“For the first time in my life…Good times are waiting” 

“No Ems…” Nolan whispered, sipping his tea while cupping her face. 

Never had you seen two people more in love than these two. It wasn’t perfect, but they didn’t need perfect. They just needed happiness and a feeling of not being alone. They needed the promise of forever and they got all that in each other. 

“They’re simply…coming around again”


	3. Human - Christina Perry

It was no secret to anyone (except perhaps Emily herself) That Nolan was in love with her. 

Daniel had known the socialite, Aiden had known the Revenger and Jack had known sweet little innocent Amanda. So what was left for Nolan? The role of best friend. Of course it was a role he took on with all his heart. 

He talked her down when she was on the ledge, he held her when she was crying over yet another broken heart. He has and will continue to do everything she asks of him, He’ll stay awake for days to work on their next deadline, he would fake a smile, force a laugh or dance the night away if that’s what she asked. He played the part of her plus one whenever she needed him to, never asking for something in return. Excusing himself to get drinks when things got heated and Emily needed a private conversation with whichever Red sharpie victim she had picked out next. 

Yet there were moments when he would get hurt, the White Haired Man, a hit man and even David himself had caused Nolan to bleed. All because he had done what Emily had asked of him. He would be mopey for a couple days, Emily would apologize and Nolan would go back to his old following her around like a lost puppy. Just like now. 

Nolan would always be what Emily asked him, be her good little machine. He had to wonder whether she realised how much she used him like a tool. There she stood once more, watching the sun set on yet another difficult day in the life of Amanda Clarke. Two divorces, a deceased Father, an estranged sister and here he was, the only person who was still here for her and yet she didn’t see him, not for all he was, not for all he could be to her. 

He laughed to himself as he realised, he wasn’t her best friend, more of her loyal puppy. Like Sammie. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked him from where he watched her in the doorway. 

“Nothing that I think you’ll want to hear” She turned around to face him fully now. 

“Since when has that ever stopped you Nolan?” Funny how she could know him so well. 

“What’s next then Ems hmm? Another firewall to crack, another piece of software to create so your life can be easier” 

“Nolan…my revenging days are long behind me” 

“And yet the days you use me like a machine” She blinked at him. She hadn’t expected that. 

“Do you know what it’s like to be used? To be chewed and spit out every single time someone needed you? To want a real connection with the person using you?” 

“I don’t use you Nolan” He scoffed. 

“Okay so…In the last 3 years, since your revenging stopped and you rode off into the sunset with the perceived love of your life. When did you call me hmm?”

“When I—“ She cut herself off “Needed something” The realisation weighing on her. 

“Exactly Ems. I understood being used while you were revenging. But using to hack your police file after you got arrested for a DUI…It’s child's play for me surely…but have you even bother to ask how I’ve been since you got back last month? Have you even bothered to look beyond your own heartache to see mine? I’m only Human Ems, I need support too” 

He sighed, disappointment lasing his every muscle. He wasn’t down for a night in anymore. He just wanted to be away from her. He’d said all he wanted to. He had had enough of feeling like their relationship was all one sided. 

He was perhaps half way down the beach when he felt two slender but strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He’d recognise that body anywhere, that smell. Emily. 

“I’m only human too Nolan” She whispered, her voice broken from where she was crying “And I couldn’t focus on your heartbreak Nolan because I know I’m the reason for it" 

She spun him around and met his eye, her face stained with tears. 

“I saw every single time I let you down. I saw the heartbreak in your eyes, in your face. I knew I was disappointing you. So I put on blinders to your emotions and in fact my own because I wanted so much to do right by you Nolan but the mission came first and we both understood that. Then I got together with Jack and I thought I’d finally found my happily ever after. The one you were pushing me towards and so I left and I wanted to talk to you every single hour of every single day, especially the days that Jack and I didn’t speak one word to each other. You would have made some stupid quip and we would have solved our argument in a fraction of the time” 

“So why didn’t you? I would have been there for you” Emily smiled sadly at him, her hands reacting up and grabbing his face. 

“Because honestly Nolan…I could fake a smile and play the part of loving wife but if I had heard your voice, seen your smile. Heard your laugh. I would have come running home to you, to this house. It hurt too much to leave you. I kept an eye on you through the Camera’s you taught me to hack. There were days when there was nothing I wanted more than to hear one of your infamous play on words, I would have rolled my eyes and all would have been right with the world. I made a mistake and I’m sorry for that…but like you said…We’re only human” 

He fell into the sand with a slight thud, she settled in beside him. He looked at her and held out his hand for her to take, she gave him a small smile and took his hand as she moved to put her head on his shoulder. 

“I promise not to use you anymore Nolan” Nolan shook his head. 

“I don’t mind being used Ems…but only if I get to use you right back” There was something in the way he said it that told Emily he knew exactly what he wanted and she’d find out eventually. 

She may not be ready to move on from her 3 week old divorce and he might not be ready to completely forgive her yet. But they would find a way because there had always been a trust between them, an understanding of what the other needed. 

But more than trust there was love. Unadulterated love. Who knew whether it would become something romantic or simply a partnership that would be spoken off through the ages, but right now they didn’t care about perceptions or assumptions they just wanted to take comfort in the company of each other.   
After all…They’re only Human.


	4. Best Friend - Tim McGraw

Nolan had been arranging this party for years. It was Amanda Clarke returns to the world of the living Party. Although he really need to find a better name for it, the sentiment was there. 

The party was covered in photos of her as a young child with her father. From her with the real Emily in Juvie, her arrest photo. Even some photos of her charity work from her plans to set up her life as Emily Thorne. Some were recent photos. Her holding Carl, her and Nolan with Jack, Amanda and Carl. 

There was one photo corner in particular that she was admiring. It was all photos of her and Nolan, from every event they’d ever attended. In chronological order. There was one photo, it was a photo from last Christmas. She was simply watching Nolan speak, she remembered the story about his time in Rome well. But it was strange seeing the love she felt written all over her face. 

Her and Nolan had been in a relationship for about a year now. About 6 months before David was thought to be alive and everything else has happened. Now with the Greyson family dead and her vendetta finished Nolan had used the party as a reason to celebrate their private victory while celebrating her public victory – Telling the world She’s Amanda Clarke. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Emily turned to face the podium in the corner of the venue. Knowing the voice of the speaker as well as she knew how to breath. She stood there in a Sky blue dress. It wasn’t a design Emily Thorne would have ever choose, but it was what she wanted to wear and what better way to symbolise being herself than to stop pretending all together. 

“I do hope you’re all enjoying yourself and by now are feeling the buzz of the very expensive Champagne you’ll all drinking. Now to some you I am simply Nolan Ross the billionaire Tech Genius. I’m from new money and lets face it…some of you don’t like me very much for that…or for breathing for that matter”

Emily loved this Nolan, the Nolan that wasn’t afraid to be harsh, to be reckless. She just hoped he had a point as she sipped on her champagne.

“But to Amanda Clarke, or Ems to me. She is my very best friend. We’ve been through so much together I could write a book. Maybe I can put Mr.Tredwells book of lies? What do you think Ems?” 

“Stick to Coding” She called and a laughter echoed across the room.

“Point taken. So…” He offered, nodding at Jack who had taken control of the party audio systems tonight. A backing track started to play. Emily already knew where this was going. 

“In honour of her finally being who I always knew she was…This is for you Ems” 

The gentle tones of the song started to play and she knew what was coming and before she sung a single note she fell in love with him all over again.

“I never had no one,   
That I could count on,   
I’ve been let down so many times” 

Nolan’s voice was better than Emily expected. She was so distracted by the beauty of it she almost didn’t see the spotlight hit her and Nolan while the lights faded. She listened to the words intensely, 

The words were perfect for him. The way Nolan’s voice echoed the meaning in beautifully kept keys made her weak at the knees. This had been their song for a while now, but she never expected him to start singing it here. She smiled to herself more than to anyone else, he really did love her. 

“I was tired of hurting,   
So tired of searching,   
Till you walked in to my life” He moved from his spot behind the podium and started making his way towards her. 

“It was a feeling I’d never known.   
For the first time I didn’t feel alone” 

She knew how that felt, Nolan was the first person to make her believe in her father's Innocent, to look after her when her father couldn’t. Something about that had healed her heart, something about that gave him a special place in her heart. 

“You’re mooreee than a lover,  
There can never be another,   
To make me feel the way you do” 

The closer Nolan got to her, the more her heart starting soaring. She couldn’t help the tears as they fell, instead of sad or angry tears, they were happy tears.

Nolan was dressed In a beautiful sky blue suit he had made just to match her perfect dress for the party. Although Emily didn’t miss the splash of red in his outfit, on his shoes, on his tie. She knew what he meant by it even if they never spoke about it and that only made her love him more. 

“Oh we just get closer,   
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you” 

There he was now, right in front of her. Their spotlights meeting as the crowd watched in surprise. She reached out to him first, taking his free hand into her own. 

“I don’t know where I’d be  
Without you here with me   
Life with you makes perfect sense,   
You’re my best friend” 

Somewhere between leaving Juvie and finishing her Revenge schemes, she had fallen undoubtedly in love with Nolan Ross, something which until last years she hadn’t realised had been entirely mutual. 

“You’re my best friend,   
Hmm, yeah you are” 

She surprised even Nolan then by taking the microphone from his hands. 

“You stand by me,   
You believe in me   
Like nobody every has” 

The love Nolan felt bursting through him at that moment was undeniable. Emily had been his only true friend for so long that his belief and faith in her matched no one else. Which is perhaps why no relationship before her ever worked, because everyone he was with saw the love between them and no one wants to be with someone who’s in love with someone else.

“When my world goes crazy,   
You’re right there to save me,   
You make me see how much I have” 

Emily voiced echoed across the room and although it wasn’t perfect (something which Nolan was marginally happy about because she’s good at everything), it had a tone of love and honesty to her words. He knew he’d done that for her, he’d made her see what the world had to offer after Revenge and even when the odd Scheme was required he went right back to being her partner, someone to pull her back if she got in too deep. 

“And I still Tremble,   
When we touch   
Or that look in your eyes,   
When we make love” 

Her hand found his soft cheek and she smiled through the words. Being touched by Nolan in any way recently seemed to enrage a passionate fire of love and lust within her. He could simply do what she’s doing to his cheek right now and she’d go crazy. Even now there was a slight tremble to her touch, which Nolan caught and cupped her hand over his face, saving her once again. 

“You’re more than a lover,   
There could never be another,   
To make me feel the way you do” 

Emily meant those words, even if Nolan could never quite fathom them coming from her lips. She had meant it when she told him this was it for her. This was her happy ending. All she wanted was someone to keep her honest and keep her laughing when the world got too bleak to comprehend.

“Oh we just get closer,   
I fall in love all over,   
Every time I look at you” 

Nolan beamed at her, her eyes never left his as she sang. She had to prove to him that the rest of the world could fade away and he’d still be the only thing worth seeing in her eyes. Every time she caught sight of Nolan, whether it be at a party chatting to some flirty Brunette or talking business with Jack or even playing with Carl. Emily found herself falling love all over again. Little did she know that Nolan did the same to her, he’d watch her cooking dinner, or wandering around their bedroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and he would fall just as hard as he did the day he first met her. Even if at the time he had no idea what Love really felt like. 

“I don’t know where I’d be,   
Without you here with me,  
Life with you makes perfect sense,   
You’re my best friend” 

Jail. The word Jail popped into his head in answer to where she’d be without him. Despite that he had to think back on all those times his hacking skills had saved their arse and for one shining moment his pride took over and he felt enriched to know he had been such an important part of helping Emily complete the mission she set out to achieve the day she finally read her father's journals. 

After allowing himself his pride he simply felt blessed to be able to be such a pivotal part of not only her revenge plans, but her life as well. To see her enjoying simple pleasures, to see her happy. Even if he couldn’t quite fathom that her happiness was highly relying upon him. 

He grabbed at her microphone hand and pulled it to sit between them, ready to sing the next part together. 

“Oh, you’re more than a lover  
There could never be another,   
To Make me feel the way you do,   
Oh, we just get closer,   
Fall in love all over,  
Every time I look at you,   
I don’t know where I’d be   
Without you here with me,   
Life with you makes perfect sense…” 

And just as the last words line was about to be sung, Nolan surprised everyone even more by getting down on one knee. Emily herself was floored and yet still found the strength to sing the last line with him. 

“You’re my best friend” 

As the last few notes played, someone took her microphone and attached a smaller one to Nolan, obviously ready to make his speech. 

“Ems…” He spoke softly. “The song says all I could ever hope to tell you. You’re the only part of my life that makes sense and I know we haven’t been together that long and I know both our first marriages were well…complicated to say the least but this would be something more important that a marriage, it was would be a partnership. It would be me telling you when you’re going over a line and you reminding me I’m not as alone as I sometimes feel. Emily…Amanda Clarke, will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?” 

Emily’s hands were covering her face, tears were streaming. 

“Yes” She spoke between her sob of happy tears. “Yes, Nolan. I’ll marry you” There was a huge round of applause. 

Nolan stood up, expecting to put the ring on her finger first, but she didn’t care about the ring. She cared about the man. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his tall shoulders. 

“I love you Nolan” She whispered into his ear. She pulled away just enough to kiss him as passionately as she dare in front of so many people. By the time she pulled away, Nolan had all but forgotten the ring box in his hands. 

When her eyes fell upon the ring she almost sobbed again, there stood a beautiful Emerald, symbolising her new life, her rebirth. Her happiness. But that wasn’t what she was almost crying about, on the inside of the ring, engraved so small no one but her and Nolan would know it was there, was the Double infinity sign. 

“I love you too” He spoke with complete honesty as he slipping the ring onto her finger. 

The rest of the night became a blur of happy hugs from people. Some she knew just enough to know why they were there and some were her family. For example Charlotte. Who had been helping Jack with his tech work while looking after Carl. She found her sister when the crowds were done congratulating her. 

“So…Nolan Ross as my brother in law? I suppose it could be worse” Charlotte joked and Emily smiled at her. Both of them watching Nolan as he danced along to a Katy Perry song with Carl. 

“What you’re not happy?” Charlotte grabbed her sister's arms, making her face her. 

“It’s not that at all…I’ve never known you so happy Ems. Truly. I suppose I just got used to the idea of you growing old with my brother…but now that he’s gone. It’s just difficult to see past that”

“I know what you mean. Nolan Ross is honestly the last person I thought I’d ever be with, let alone marry one day” 

“Really?” Jack asked, butting into their conversation. “I saw it come since before you even married Daniel” 

“How’s that?” Jack smiled at the last remaining Greyson. 

“He walked her down the Aisle. Heck just watch your brothers old wedding tape. Watch the way they dance together, the way they always have to know where the other person is in the room. The way Emily panics for even 2 seconds if he’s out of her sight without reason and even if there was reason, she would be tense”

“I never noticed” Charlotte added. 

“Neither did I” Emily offered in support of her sister. 

“Time you both start opening your eyes to the possibilities of what’s before your eyes” Jack spoke wisely. 

“And Ems…” He offered, bringing her attention to him “Congratulations. There’s no man in the world better suited for you than Nolan” 

Emily smiled to herself as Nolan waved over to them all, she waved back with a beaming smile, watching sight of her ring again, finding herself staring at it. 

“No…I don’t think there is…He’s my best friend, after all” With that she moved towards the dancefloor to steal a dance with her fiancée and Best Friend.


	5. Million Reasons - Lady Gaga

Her revenge was done. Her life was as free as she was. She could do whatever she wished. She could go wherever her heart desired. Yet all she wanted to do was stay behind. Stay in the Hamptons with Nolan, be more than just friends, be…be happy.

Yet every time she would speak to him about it, over the relaxing summer after her dead died. He seemed to come up with a million reasons for her to leave. They were all legit reasons of course, he wanted her to explore the world and take in all that she’d missed out on because she was forced to become Emily Thorne, Now she could simply be Amanda Clarke and that was all Nolan wanted for her. 

She couldn’t help the heartbreak she felt every time Nolan ever pushed her towards the door, whether it be out of anger for something she’d done or whether it be pushing her towards Jack because he had thought that’s who her heart truly desired. He wanted what was best for her, she wished he could see the best thing for her...was him.

So she did the only thing she could, she packed up her bags and went to leave. She said goodbye to Charlotte and promised to meet her Paris next time she was traveling for School. Jack and Carl had sent her a goodbye gift a few weeks ago but honestly, despite loving Jack and Carl like family, the pain of leaving wasn’t nearly as suffocating as it was as leaving Nolan. With every second that passed she was silently pleading with him to give her a reason to stay. Just one good reason to stay.

“You sure this is what you want?” Nolan asked, after putting the last bag in the boot of the town car he’d ordered specially for her. 

“You’ve given me a Million reasons to leave Nolan…unless you can think of a good one to make me stay?” Begging him to make her stay. 

There hung in the air was the possibility was what she wanted, it was all up to Nolan now. 

“Like what?” He asked and like that the moment was gone. She turned her face away from him, she couldn’t look at him as tears formed in her eyes.

“If you haven’t figured that out yet Nolan…then I really have no reason to stay” With a hug goodbye, she got into the town car and she turned around to watch the possibility of the life she could have disappearing in her rear view. 

She couldn’t help the sobs that echoed through her, the driver silently ignoring her weeping while handing over a pack of tissues. Emily appreciated his discretion and his kindness. 

The only time she’d ever known peace since her father died was the times Nolan was there consoling her, making her laugh, making her dream of a better future for herself. Ironically the only future she had ever wanted was the one she’d been living, with him right there by her side. Making her life worthwhile again. She had learned to trust Nolan with her heart and in all of two seconds he'd crushed her fragile heart into more unrecognisable pieces. That sorrow hung over her as she arrived at the airport.

==================================

She was about to board her flight. Having gone through security. She would have used NolCorp’s private jet if she had wanted an extravagant holiday. But all she really wanted to do was be Amanda Clarke, simple and humble. Her heart was churning from the ache Nolan had caused her. He had said once that he would always look out for her, that she had changed his life for the better, made him more confident, more himself. So why wasn't he here? Chasing after her.

He had even said that he didn’t want to imagine life after Ems and yet he had let her go, let her leave. What was she supposed to believe? Which was true? Could he imagine life without her or not? 

She sat just the gate to her plane, waiting for the announcement to come over the speakers that they were boarding. She sat starring at same page of her book she had for the last hour. She wanted to be angry with Nolan, she wanted to find a reason to hate him but she couldn't. He'd never had anything but her best interest at heart. He may have let her go, but he still cared about her when no one else did, or when no one else would. She sat there realising she couldn't expect Nolan to tell her how he felt, if she couldn't even find the words to tell him herself. 

“Ems” She knew that voice as well as she breathed and there he stood, flushed from all the running it looked like he’d been doing. 

“Nolan?” She stood up, not caring as the announcement came over the speakers that her flight was boarding. 

“What are you doing here Nolan?” She asked again when he just looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. He grabbed her arms pulling her closer into his personal space. Something that was only confusing her. 

“Giving you one good reason to stay” Suddenly his lips were on hers. She dropped her book and reached up to put her arms in his hair. She forgot about her flight, forgot about her bags and focused solely on the man kissing her. It was like her world was complete, she saw nothing and no one but Nolan. 

“Now that’s one very good reason to stay” She whispered as their foreheads met and their lips parted.

She knew they still needed to talk about things, where they stood. What they wanted. How they would make this work. Whether she'd actually go traveling but perhaps with him by her side. So many unanswered questions and yet right in this moment, she could only focus on her reason for staying. 

“I’ll always give you a reason to stay Ems…that’s a promise” She smiled at him so brightly her cheeks were hurting. 

“Good because until now I had a million reasons to walk away“ As they walked away from her flight arm in arm, her bags shared between them. She was finally walking down a path she was happy with. 

"You know I just realised something" Nolan offered gently. Glancing at her adoringly. 

“We sound like a lady Gaga Song…” Ems met his eye and they both started laughing. 

Seems love reason is a good enough reason to stay.


	6. Blue Aint Your Colour - Keith Urban

When he caught sight of her, he almost had to do a double take. 

She looked so defeated…so broken. Nolan had known that Emily’s marriage wasn’t a happy one at the moment, but seeing her sitting there hugging a whiskey, starring at the ice melt made him see how truly unhappy she was. How truly broken she was and that might just break his heart.

Nolan hadn’t seen Emily in person long enough to notice the changes in the last 2 years but she looked lonely, like she hadn’t had any fun in months. He remembers the sound of her laugh, of her smile and for one blinding moment he hates Jack for being to do this to her, for making her so miserable. 

He then noticed her clothes, her hair, her face without make-up. Her clothes were blue, her hair was going more gingery blonde than the bleach blonde he knew she preferred, her hair looked Sad too and he almost rolled his eyes at himself for thinking something so silly. But mostly he saw her eyes, she was blue. Now blue was one of Nolan’s favourite colours but it didn’t look good on Emily. No, she was more of a vengeful red. 

“So…just where do I need to kick Jack to stop you being so miserable?” He got the slight of smiles from her lips.

“Nolan…what are you doing here?” Her words slurred, Nolan could smell the whiskey on her breath. 

“It’s my Club, Ems. In my home town. Better question is…who stole your thunder?” He sat beside her at the bar, a drink placed in front of him happily. 

“I’d rather not talk about it Nolan” Nolan sighed.   
“So this is about Jack…” Suddenly her eyes were on him, a fit of blinding rage inside them. He gave her a devious smile. 

“Well it’s good to see you still have some fight left in you Ems…” She recognised what he had done. He’d gotten something out of her other than her heartbreak. He was good. 

“Okay, you don’t want to talk about your marriage. How we talk about your flat hair…or your fashion sense or lack there off. Maybe we can talk about the fact that Jack has turned the brightest person I’ve ever known and turned her ice cold?” 

“Do you remember Ally?” Emily asked, trusting Nolan like she didn't trust anyone else.

“The nanny you hired to look after Carl…” 

“Well seems…She put the light into his life more than I ever could” Nolan blinked. 

“He Cheated?” She shook her head. 

“No…because maybe then I could actually hate him. But he loves her, he loves how simply she is. How uncomplicated her history is. I caught them so many times just starring at each other, speaking about how things even Jack wouldn’t talk to me about. She even has a better relationship with Carl than I do”

“So you’re sitting here alone in a bar, drinking yourself into a blackout because you’ve realised the man you’ve been in love with since you were 8 has found someone who he loves…perhaps more than he loves you” Nolan downed his drink and grabbed her arm. 

“Look Ems…Do you trust me?” She gave him a solemn nod.

“Well then I want you to remember this okay? Get out. Get a divorce. Break Jack’s heart” Emily blinked at him. 

“What? I ca—“ 

“Yes you can and you know why? Because he turned you grey Ems. He turned you into someone who doesn’t care about her appearance. He turned you into someone who hasn’t had fun in months. Ems…I’m no painter, but I know if I were painting you I’d paint as bright as I could. Now Blue…looks good on the sky Ems, or on the signs all over the Dock, but it doesn’t suit you or those piercingly passionate eyes of yours. Now come on…Forget drowning your sorrows and lets prove to Jack he can’t steal your thunder and get away with it” 

So that’s what they did, they found a Salon and dyed her hair back to the vibrant blonde it once was, they went shopping, putting her in a colour Nolan knew would ignite the passion in her heart. Red.

By the time evening rolled around they were back at the club and Emily looked like herself again. They settled in for dinner, Emily choosing not to drink due to the whiskey hangover still affecting her. 

“Thank you Nolan, for giving me my passion back” He beamed at her, reaching over to grip her hand. 

“Hey look Ems…Jack’s a good guy but you don’t have to be miserable. You can choose your own happiness over his own. You owe him nothing” 

“But I owe you everything…” He shrugged, modestly. 

“You owe me one thing, be happy, be bright, be colourful Ems because that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you”

The words were never spoken but the smiles shared spoke of love and fondness. Their interactions were simply friendly nothing more, but Emily realised in that moment as he sipped his cocktail that the only person who would understand her and made her bright and happy was Nolan. 

She had divorce papers to send and a beach house to furniture, but she knew one day, Nolan would be the reason she had a ring on her finger, not Jack and the very thought of her happily ever after with Nolan banish any sign of Blue in her heart.


	7. Make you Miss me - Sam Hunt

Emily wasn’t someone who had favourites of anything, her lifestyle had been all about surviving her revenge plan. She couldn’t get too attached to favourite types of music or clothing. She could change from striking red heels to trainers in the space of two seconds and use both equally as a weapon. She never got too attached and now with her revenge over, she still couldn’t pick favourite. As if nothing matched up to her new found freedom. 

Now that her revenge was over, now that Jack had moved away to Cali to be with his mum and Carl. She had fallen in love with Aiden, but she lost him. Her heart had moved on even if she still thinks about him. Daniel had been a complicated relationship given his bloodline and the fact that she had used him for her schemes, it hadn’t all been fake but that didn’t mean she loved him. So she moved on from him. As for Jack, the little boy had held her heart since she was 8, he was too good for her, he wanted her to be a better person than she knew she was. He wanted her to be Amanda Clarke. She didn’t lie down and accept fate, she chooses to change it, avenge it if it had done her wrong. 

“I am not going to be that easy to leave” Nolan offered, as he offered her one of his more hoodie like jackets. They sat their contemplating another heartache on Emily’s part.

“Pardon?” She asked, genuinely confused by how they’d gone from talking about her crappy love life, to her leaving him.

“You were thinking about the fact that yet another guy has left you. Well I’m telling you.. I am not going to be that easy to leave Ems” Emily actually gave a small giggle to his words. 

“Is that so?” He smiled at her and she knew he was serious and he wasn’t about to give up. Traits she admired greatly in him.

Nolan worked just as hard as he said he would, he found little ways at first. Ways she hadn’t even noticed. But she found herself missing his smell, so she wore the jacket he had given her that night. She missed his voice so she’d call him or when her phone rang, especially after midnight she wanted it to be him. Every single time she hoped it was him. 

She knew she pushed people away, kept them at arm’s length. Kept a slip knot in the strings she attached, at first she had thought it was going to be easy with Nolan, she had never considered him as anything other than her best friend. She could move on from him without missing him. But it wasn’t easy, it was in fact the hardest thing she’d ever tried to do. Every time she thought she could take a break from him and his endearing love for her, he’d find a way to surprise her. A way to make her miss him. 

She came to this realisation as she watched him work the crowd at a summer party that she doesn’t just miss him. She loves him. She always has, it’s why she’d never let Nolan   
leave. Since the day she met him at 18 years of age to right now, she hadn’t been able to let him go. At first she could walk away from him because she was blinded by her rage, but when he recognised her as Amanda and not Emily, something in her heart soared. Finally someone saw the real her through all her lies. No other guy in her life, not even Jack had managed to do that. 

“Hey Amanda” Charlotte called softly, her new University boyfriend on her arm. 

“Hey Char, so glad you could make the party. I know it can’t be easy given the history these events have for you” Charlotte smiled at her sister gently.

“What and miss your big debut as Hamptons Returning Amanda Clarke? No way”

“Thank you” She spoke tearing her eyes away from Nolan and the giggling brunette by his side.

“Hey isn’t that… Nolan’s jacket?” Emily shook her head. 

“No, No it’s mine” Charlotte made an O with her mouth, obviously not believing her lie. She grabbed her boyfriend’s arm and pulled him away to find a drink probably recognising the glint in Emily’s eye not to push her on this. Across the room, she caught sight of Nolan watching her despite the overly enthusiast laughter from the girl on his arm. He’d obviously overheard her lying to Charlotte and the winning grin on his face only annoyed her. 

She couldn’t deny herself what she wanted anymore. She was writing him letter because she couldn’t face telling him how she felt, heck she was even painting red on her nails because she knew it was Nolan’s favourite colour to see her in. She wasn’t sleeping because she wished he was there lying beside her, playing with her hair, making stupid puns. 

When she looked at him again, he had a softer smile on his face yet still looking at her. His words screamed ‘Come and get me’ So she did as his eyes dared her to do. 

He pushed through the crowd, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to her. Nolan saw her coming and he wasn’t surprised when the people in the crowd he was in were suddenly pushed aside. Before a word could be spoke, before the girl on his arm could even utter an ‘Excuse me’, she was kissing passionately. They kissed for a long time and it felt like she could breathe again. Yet she knew she was playing right into his hands because as soon as she pulled away she missed his lips on hers. 

“Damn you Nolan…Damn you to hell” He grinned deliciously at her as she cursed his name under her breath.

“I told you I was going to make you miss me” 

“I did that to you years ago” She whispered, making him falter for a few seconds, he gave her a gentle smile. 

“Seems we’re going to have to stick together then” She cups his face. 

“Would certainly seem so” 

She may change her mind a lot, move on from one thing to the next but she knew from this moment on she couldn’t be with anyone else because she’d miss Nolan far too much and for now…whether love entered the situation or not. That was enough. Nolan was more than enough for her. 

He was about to ask her something but she shut him up with a sweet kiss. He was going to pay for making her miss him. If only he knew just how devious she could be…


	8. Next to me - Emile Sande

Emily had been in love with many different people in her life. She had loved Daniel in a complicated way, she had loved every idea of her future that Aiden ever put in her head and Jack was a childhood dream that she always wished for but eventually lost when she grew up to realise even being close to someone you used to know as a kid, doesn’t mean the magic of your childhood came rushing back. She had been loved and she had loved in return, which is more than most can say in their life. Despite that however she always felt something was missing. 

She didn’t want someone to be her loyal puppy dog or try to stop what she felt she had to do. Daniel had never known the real her, not really. Aiden had only known the revenge side of her. He had understood her revenge side a little too well for their relationship to ever end in happy endings. Ironically she had the same issue with Jack, but for different reasons. He only knew her childhood self. He struggled every single day to put the image of the sweet little Amanda, with the harsh and sometimes cruel person Emily was.

There was only one person who had seen both sides to her and still cherished her as if she were a newborn baby and that person was Nolan. He always knew the perfect balance of when to be there for her and when to let her figure it out on her own. But the thing she loved most about her bond with Nolan is you would never find him drinking under tables, gambling or stay out to 3am. She never had to guess where Nolan stood on anything because he was loyal to her. Which didn't mean he agreed with her every whim but he respected her enough to be by her side no matter what argument they were in. A trait Emily had come to cherish over the years.

She had hosted enough events in her life to know where most men go when they don’t want to be close to the women in their lives. Gambling, Alcohol and late hours were almost always a given but Nolan wasn’t like that because even when they were at odds, you would only ever find him one place. Next to her. 

“What’s eating up your insides?” Daniel whispered into her ear at the latest charity event Daniel had barged in on with Margaux on his arm. 

“Oh Nothing worth mentioning to you” She almost spat, reminding herself she wasn’t a Juvie kid anymore, she was Emily. 

“Where is your boy Nolan? Let him have a little more leash?” As if on queue Nolan joined her, with a cocktail for her in a hand and a bark in response to Daniel’s insult. 

“How can I be the Dog Daniel, when you’re the one here looking to ‘Bone’ your ex-wife” Emily almost smirked at Nolan little play on words. 

“Oh come on Nolan, it was a joke. Besides don’t you have some money to win?” He mentioned to the large Casino that Emily had set up in one of her charity halls. 

“Money has never really interested me Daniel” 

“Fame? Or power then? Something about this event must be drawing you in, otherwise why would you show up to every party Emily here hosts” 

“Simple. I get asked to be her date and who could turn down beside by this one's side all night? Oh wait…” His play smirk won Daniel his anger, which lead to Margaux having to pull him away. 

“Thanks Nolan” Emily whispered gently to him. "I’m sorry you got dragged out for a night of Ex-bashing and no revenging" He gave her his sideways glance.   
“Haven’t you learnt by now? I’m there when you need me. Rain or shine. So come on, lets go mingle before I really do start being tempted to be all the things Daniel says I could be” 

She shook her head, letting him lead the way.   
“Sick by my side and that won't ever happen. I’ll make sure of it” Nolan couldn't decided if that was a promise or a threat but either way he liked it. 

==============================

The Charity event had gone off without a hitch, they made record amounts for the children’s charity. Emily was forced to stay behind and make sure everyone got paid. She was finally walking up the steps of her porch, heels in her hand and her eyes heavy. 

“So…just how far did Daniel try to go before you called security?” Emily turned to see Nolan sitting on her father’s swing. He had a burger, fries and a big drink sitting next to him.

“My answer will surely depend on whether or not those are for me?” Nolan nodded, watching as she dropped her bag and shoes by the benches side and grabbed at the food. It was a long while before she spoke again but with every bite she came to appreciate Nolan more. He hadn’t done this for any other reason other than to be there for her. 

Something Emily had never truly known in her life. She had never known help or love to come for free. Not in the world she grew up in. 

“So after you’ve stopped making Porno noises at your burger do you think she could tell me what happened?” She flushed for a moment and swallowed her bite. 

“Sorry” She mumbled “Daniel waited until you had to take Lou-Lou home. Waited until most of the staff had left for the night. I was about to leave the keys where I promised Peter I would and then there he was, more drunk than when we saw him earlier” 

“More? Wow that guy really must be an alcoholic if that’s how quickly he puts it away. What did he say?” 

“He loves me, he wants to be with me. It would have all been so easy to accept the offer and earn my way back into the Grayson family with one kind sentence and a sweet kiss. But two things stopped me” 

Nolan raised his eyebrow as she put fries In her mouth. 

“Oh? And what prey-tell would they be?” Emily loved this about Nolan, he only wanted to know her. Only wanted her friendship. 

“Well for one…he was so off his rocker I wasn’t even sure he’d remember what happened. I’m not about to sleep with a Greyson who won’t remember it. Especially if I won’t enjoy it” 

When she finally finished her food, she slumped back against the swing with a tiredness that had been threatening to take her all night. She sipped her diet Cola with a soft smile. 

“And what’s the other reason?” Nolan asked softly, obviously noting how sleepy she was. 

“You” Nolan blinked as she turned to pull her legs up to her side. “He said I was never ever allowed to see you again. Said you were some creep who followed me around. I told him to get some rehab and if he couldn’t manage to do that he could leave”

“And he just left?” She shook her head, smiling as he pulled the blanket that sat by his side around her legs and feet. It wasn’t particularly cold but he could see the chill to her toes. 

“No, because he threatened to out your secret about Amanda and the money and NolCorps involvement in my father’s life. I almost lost it” 

“Yeah I bet, no one threatens to use the memory of your father like that…” 

“No” She hummed for a moment “Well yes, I won’t allow that. But I won’t allow anyone to use you against me like that. You don’t follow me around, you’re next to me. My plus one, my partner. You don’t belong anywhere but by my side of your own free will and I belong nowhere but beside yours” 

Nolan scoffed, he couldn't believe that's what she really said.

“Yeah right course you did…stop teasing and tell me what he said babe” Emily’s face remained still. “Wait…you really said that?” Nolan asked in disbelief. 

“Of course I did Nolan, did you really think Daniel Grayson of all people was going to convince me you weren’t worth keeping by my side?” 

“Well No, but I figured someone might eventually” She reached over and cupped his cheek. 

“Did you not notice how everyone else at that party was focusing on the music, on the booze, the ladies I hired for wait staff or the gambling and do you know where your eyes, heart and mind were the entire night?” 

“Next to you” She nodded.

“Always next to me. Always caring, always supportive. It’s why I never panicked when I saw Daniel. I knew he was one sentence away from you and your quick tongue” She smiled, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the food Nolan…It’s nice to know I’m not alone” 

“You’re never alone Ems” He offered before moving to stand up. He pulled her with him, grabbing her shoes and keys. He got her ready for bed and tucked her in. She wasn’t even that drunk, but she allowed Nolan this moment. This night of letting him see how much trust she had in him. Tomorrow they’d have a new problem, probably a Greyson shaped problem, but for tonight he could let her guard down for once. 

She almost smiled to herself as she realised there was never really guards up around Nolan anyway, She never hid what she thought of felt or said. She was only herself, truly herself when he was with her. Sure she had reservations how about much she trusted him with, not because she didn’t trust him but because she knew that kind of trust was dangerous, it was the kind of trust that got people hurt or worse. Just ask her father. She wouldn’t allow that to happen with Nolan, that being said she couldn’t deny the vacation from all the lies Nolan gave her when she was alone. 

“Stay” She reached out gripping his arm, pleading with him. 

“Ems…” 

“Please…Next to me” She patted the bed next to her. “No funny business I swear. I just want company” 

She breathed for a moment and realised, it wasn’t just company she wanted. 

“Your company” She whispered almost scared to confess such a thing. Nolan didn’t laugh or judge her, he simply stripped down to his boxers and white tee he kept on under his fashionable suit, brushed his teeth using the guest brush in her en-suite and then climbed under the covers with her. 

She had shared a bed with many different people before. Aiden, Jack, Daniel. But Nolan was the only person she instantly relaxed next to. She was almost asleep before her head even got comfort on his chest. 

She realised as she fell into unconsciousness that it wasn’t him who needed her next to him. She was the one who wanted and needed him next to her. To remind her that Amanda and Emily were the same person, that it’s okay to betray what Amanda would have done for the sake of her revenge, but also that it’s okay to have a heart amongst all the bitterness. 

“I don’t think you realise how much you being next to me means Ems. You’re always right next to me too” Nolan whispered as he started playing with her soft locks. 

He was right, despite their arguments and their distrust sometimes, she always wanted to be by his side. She almost always choose Nolan as her plus one. She does it now without thinking about it. She calls him 3 times a day, even if there’s nothing to talk about. She even took to sleeping in his guest room more nights than she spent at the beach house. 

“I hope you don’t ever get sick of being next to me Ems” He confesses in the silent hours of the early morning. 

As consciousness claims her she mumbles one word.   
“Never”


	9. Love you goodbye - One Direction

He had meant it when he said he was worried about what the future held for them. She sweet talked him like she always had. Making him believe if only for a while that he still had a place in her life. But where? 

He realised as he watched her dancing with her husband at her second wedding that what they had was coming to an end. Their revenging, their scheming. Some part of him was filled with rage that she had found someone else to confide in. Someone to trust more than him. Which he knew was selfish.

Other parts of him wished her every happiness he felt she deserved. She deserved a loving husband and a full life. She deserved to have a family bar that of himself and his half sister Charlotte. 

All parts him however were sure that their friendship was redundant now. She had nothing in which she could only confide in him. Why come to him with her problems when she has a loving husband at home? Unless she wanted well worded quip along with his support, he really didn't see what he had to offer her. He had lived out his purpose in his life.

Everything good must come to an end. Those watching would see him tears eyed and assumed it was because he was so happy for her. Little be known to them he was admiring her beauty, memorising it for when he wanted to look back on her in fondness.

He took in her gorgeous wedding dress and simple hair, but the thing she was wearing that he noticed most of all was a beaming smile. Why must she wear that when walking out of his life?

Nolan walked over to the happy couple and tapped Jack on the shoulder and copied what he had said to Daniel at her first wedding.

"You get her for a lifetime. Mind if I take her for 10 8 counts?" Emily's eye met his then and she knew instantly that his heart was tearing. She saw it written all over her face. Even Jack was giving him a look of silent concern and offered his wife's hand to the tech genius.

Jack is a good man and it'll do Ems some good to be with someone so straight shooting. Means she's never have to question his motives or his means to be there for her. He would accept nothing else for her or did Jack think he had a choice but to gain his approval?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He spoke, his voice barely holding steady.

"No--" she questioned, but he cut her off.

"Ems please, just let me have this. Before I'm made completely redundant" she moved to argue but let out a breath and nodded. 

If this is what he needed, then this is what he shall get. The music was slow and the mood was calm. She rested her head against his slimchest and it was only as she sighed heavily did the first tear fall from his eyes. She didn't move away from him or mention his tears, in fact she held onto him tighter, nuzzling into him as close as she dare.

"Remember the day we met?" Nolan offered in a hoarse whisper. She pulled away just far enough to see his face as she asked, nodding with a smile.

"I told you to get lost"  
"And I told you your father was innocent" She smiled at the fond memories. Her life could have gone so many different ways that good. She'd never forget the day she gained a partner in Nolan, whether she knew it at 18 or not.

"Without you there would be no Emily Thorne, no demesne of the Greysons. no happy ending for Amanda Clarke" She meant it was a compliment but of course Nolan would only seen the bad his actions and hers caused from the day she turned into an adult.

"I just wish your father, Amanda, Aiden and Declan were here to see this" Nolan offers with a heavy heart.

"May they rest in peace" she offered gently.

"Do you remember the time I crashed your car?" He couldn't help but laugh at the memory with her. 

"God that feels like a life time ago" he hummed for a moment "I suppose it was and you're about to walk into the next one"

"You say that as if I'm saying goodbye" he didn't answer. He simply leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Long life Amanda Clarke" he whispered into her ear. Saying goodbye without actually saying the words, just like he had the first time he thought he might never see her again. His tears again streaming. 

He was quickly lost in the crowd of people as she called after him. He couldn't face her again. He couldn't allow his heart to break even more than it had, so grabbed a bottle of wine from the bar of his club and walked down to the beach. Ready to drown his heartache in the bottom of a bottle.

With each step a memory of them together flashed into his mind. Her rushing into his bathroom thinking he was dead. Him seeing her in the hospital after she'd been shot. Him console her, him arguing with her. 

No one understood why they worked so well, even David who had seen them in all their honest glory didn't understand the way they worked so well, the silent communication, the knowing when something feels off. The trust and love between them wasn't understood by anyone but them. Something he'd come to not only rely on but take pride in. He was her go to for someone who knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

"Nolan" it was Emily, but he couldn't face her, even as he froze at the sound of her familiar voice.

"Ems go back inside. Enjoy your happy ending" He was making no attempt to hide his heart break now.

"Not without you Nolan" her voice begging him.

"Look I know we're done. I know we'll still speak but I know our little bond...our partnership just got broken. I know you're leaving and not coming back, at least not for me but It's okay, I'm okay. But please I just said goodbye, don't go twisting the knife anymore. I can't take it"

He turned to face her and by god she was stunning. Standing there in her white dress, in the moonlight on beach alone with him, the party still just within hearing distance. 

"God why do you have to be wearing that to walk out my life?" Taking a swing of the red in his hands. 

"Nolan you're not making any sense" He collapsed into the sand with a groan.

"Why would I? I'm Nolan Ross remember, weird, creepy and always alone" The words were an accusation. 

"I'm leaving for 2 weeks on a honeymoon, I'm not disappearing with a trace" she consoled him as she sat down beside him not caring about her dress.

"Same difference" A silence fell on them and she reached over and took the bottle of red from his hands and took a long swig. 

"If we're breaking up I say we have one more night of fun" she offers, half joking.  
"What love me goodbye, is that it?" She turned to face him in all seriousness. 

"Well until you realise I'm not ever saying goodbye to you Nolan, yes I'll love you goodbye" 

Nolan leaned forward and drew the double infinity mark into the sand between them.

"You'll always be my infinite Ems" he whispers into the quiet of the beach. 

She smiled genuinely at him before she stood up and moved to walk away. She turned back a few feet away.

"And you'll always be mine Nolan" Her words caught him off guard and he turned, expecting to meet her eye but instead he watched her walk away, to her husband. To the rest of her life.

Goodbyes are never easy. But saying goodbye doesn't meant forever right? Hi needs goodbye when you have infinity times infinity?


	10. In case you didn't know - Brett Young

In case you didn’t Know – Brett Young

“Hey” She called softly, finding him on her laptop, on her sofa, eating the pop tarts he always kept in her cupboard for Nolan to eat. She’d become very accustom to his presence in her beach house, so much so that his play on words barely even got an eye roll out of her anymore but when she wasn’t rolling her eyes she was usually smiling so she could handle that. It was as domestic as she’s ever gotten while being true to herself. 

“Hey…Did Charlotte get off to the airport okay?” Emily nodded, placing her bag and keys down. 

“Yeah fine” The sentence as brief as Nolan had expected as he turned back to his food. “Although” Emily hesitated which captured Nolan’s attention to her once again “she did give me something to think about and there is something I need to tell you” 

Nolan placed his half eaten pop tart on his plate, folded his laptop and put it on the coffee table beside the plate. He turned to her, giving her his full attention. 

“Okay..shoot” She loved the way Nolan would drop everything for her. Even after her revenge was done, after the Greysons were mostly dead and even after her marriage with Jack fell apart. Nolan had always been here for her. From every bit of regret she had, to learning how to start fully living again without revenge. He always there with a quick joke or   
open arms. 

“I can’t count the times I’ve almost told you what’s been on my mind Nolan, heck even tried to write down. But I just couldn’t get it down on paper. I couldn’t comprehend what I was feeling into fathomable words”

“Okay, so tell me. Take your time” She smiled at him reaching over to grab his hands. 

“I know you’ve been wondering about this for a while and despite having genuine reasons for not bringing up before now I think it’s time I told you. You never asked but I know what you’ve been thinking Nolan so…So here goes nothing”

She sucked in a breath and avoided his eye, being this openly honest was not something she considered comfortable. 

“I have to say this…because I don’t think you know. Know that I’m crazy about you” Her eyes lifted to meet his. She registered the surprise in them, but kept going. “And if I ever tell you I could live this life, my life. Without you. Then I’d be lying” 

“Ems…” He whispered. 

“Let me finish” She bit back “Please” She softened and he nodded.

“And even though I don’t tell you all the time…you stole my heart a long time ago. Probably before I was engaged to Daniel…the first time”

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached over and pulled her in for the sweetest kiss she had ever known. 

“In case you didn’t know” Nolan whispered back to her after they pulled apart, their forehead pushed together “I feel exactly the same way” 

She pulled him in for a kiss this time. 

 

======================================

It was maybe 6 months into their relationship; Emily’s birthday party was in full swing. Only a few of her charity friends and family were here. She held the party inside the Beach House, with Nolan’s help she was enjoying a night she never thought she would.

“She’s stunning” Charlotte offered to her sisters boyfriend. 

“Something about Ems drinking a second glass of wine and relaxing really does make me fall in love with her all over again” 

Charlotte smiles up at Nolan. 

“You really love her don’t you?” The question a genuine one. 

“Ever since our first kiss…God just thinking about it” He mumbles, a sweet smile on his face.

“A kiss like that sends a shock through you doesn’t it? It’s how I felt when Declan and I first kissed” Nolan rested his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Char, you should have gotten your perfect life. After all you’ve been through you deserve that” Charlotte smiled at him and he saw the hint of sadness behind it. 

“I wish I could have told him how much he meant to me because I don’t think he knew” Nolan smiled at her. 

“Oh he knew. He always knew what you never got around to telling him. He knew how crazy he drove you. He knew how much you loved him and he knew he had your heart…trust me on this. He knew” 

“Thanks Nolan” She whispered, excusing herself for a moment. 

“Thanks for doing that” Jack offered kindly, obviously overhearing his conversation with Charlotte, who despite almost killing Emily and burning Jack bar to the ground had still managed to create a bond with Jack and Carl during and after his divorce from Emily. 

“No worries” Nolan answered, just as Emily came up behind him, putting her hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who?”   
“The person I belong too?” He spoke with a click of his tongue.

“What else?”   
“My Everything?” He spun around to grab her waist. 

“You really do love me” Nolan smiled, nodding in all seriousness.   
“Of course I do Ems…What is Nolan without Emily?”

“Nothing worth knowing about” She offered, leaning in to kiss him. 

“God you two are sappy” Jack joked. “But… I’m glad to see you both so happy” Despite their still being a slight awkwardness about the fact that his Ex-wife and best friend were together, they both knew Jack meant it. He’d found someone less complicated than Emily to consume his time and be a great mother to Carl. 

“Thanks Jack” Emily offered softly, reaching for his caring hand. Which gripped hers back in equal fondness. 

 

======================================

 

It was 2 years later, there they stood at the altar ready to say their I dos. But Vows were first. Their family and friends dressed in their nicest clothes. No expense lost on the wedding of century, at least by Hamptons style. 

Nolan wore a version of a penguin suit that spoke of the importance of this day but also of the fashion sense the man had.   
Emily was dressed in a simple yet elegant dress. The veil and gown a few inches longer than her legs. 

“The last time I was with you on your wedding day I was the one walking you down the aisle…Twice” Laughter echoed across the beach where they stood, a beautiful Archway being their alter. 

“Now you’re ex-Husband is handing you off to me. To say it’s complicated it’s an understatement. That being said this is simplest thing I’ve ever done. This is it for me because Ems…if you didn’t already know. I’m absolutely and utterly crazy about you. I might be crazy. Period. But I’m defiantly crazy about you too. I know I don’t tell you all the time how much you mean to me and I know sometimes our arguments make it seems as if we can’t stand each other…but honestly Ems…I may have met Amanda Clarke when she was 18 but I fell hopelessly in love with Emily Thorne and I can’t imagine my life without her” 

“Do you Nolan Ross, Take Emily Amanda Clarke to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer of poor? Till death do you part for as long as you both shall live?” 

“You’re damn right I do” Emily laughed, cupping his face beautifully. Emily sucked in a deep breath knowing her vows were next. She met Nolan’s eye and said what she needed to. 

“To say I love you just doesn’t seem enough because I don’t just want you in my life Nolan. I need you. You keep me tethered to my humanity and to myself, past, present and future. You know what I’m capable off. You know I’m not perfect, you’ve seen my imperfections in all their hideous glory and yet here you stand, telling me I’m worth every ounce of love you give me. I believe that my father would want me to go after what makes me happy, whether I feel I deserve it or not and nothing and one makes me as happy, as loved, as complete as you do” 

“Do you Emily Clarke take Nolan Ross to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part for as long as you both shall live?”   
“I do. I absolutely do” 

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride” Nolan kissed her softly. His promise to love her in the kiss, as well as his vows. When he pulled away he hugged her. 

“I guess now I know” He whispered into her ear. She smiled as he pulled away. 

To say the day was perfect was as close as they could come to describing it. They worked hard to make sure the other person didn’t have to go on not knowing how much the other meant. Now that’s the way to gain a happy marriage.


	11. I won't give up - Jason Marz

I won’t give up – Jason Marz

Have you ever met someone’s eye and seen so much more than their eyes looking back into yours? It's like you see a sunrise or the stars in the night sky?

Nolan had never had anyone he connected with. Not on that level anyway. That was until he and Emily became best friend, sometimes even before that. The way she looked at him, unafraid of looking him right in the eye. Unafraid of so much and yet all Nolan ever saw in her eyes the first 5 years that he looked after her, mostly from a distance was Fear. 

This slowly turned to Anger, which then turned into the cold acting Emily the Grayson family had welcomed into their ranks. Even after her Revenge was finished and she’s sailed off into the sunset – Quiet literally, for her happy ending. He saw that same fear, unsure of her own path because the last time she found happiness it was ripped away from her. 

When he saw her almost 7 months later, he saw the change in her. The growth in her development as a person. Her relationship with Jack had been rocky according to her but that was because she was learning to be a normal person again, to tell him her secrets. She’d found the time to tell him more about his ex-wife. She told him every little detail of their revenge. Of what she had done in the name of her father. Some parts he had accepted as if it made the details of his life a little more clear. Others he had been angry or upset about. This apparently had been what’s causing the strain on their relationship. 

When she came back to Southampton, she needed a friend and a break from playing house. She came to Nolan. Found him in the club on a random Saturday afternoon. He had been elated to see her and yet he couldn’t help but notice how much older she looked. She look more at ease, less angry under her blazing eyes. But she looked bored with a regular life, bored with her marriage. He had to wonder how old her soul had grown since marrying Jack. 

“I think my marriage is over Nolan” She offered later that night, over wine at the bonfire down on the beach near her house. 

“It’s really that bad?” Nolan asked gently. 

“It’s not him…He’s been great. He’s let me have time to myself because he knew what a solace life I’ve had. He allows me time alone with Carl to build a bond with him. He sets time aside from his new bar management job to be a good husband. He even lets me sign up for whatever sports I want to, to use up some of the energy I now have, given that it always went on my revenge”

“But you don’t want to be allowed or let to do anything” Emily gave him a smile, no one understood her the way he did. 

“Exactly Nolan and I’m sorry. I’m sorry my marriage has taken precedence over our friendship. I know we’ve barely spoke in the last 6 months. If I’ve lost you as a friend…”   
Nolan shook his head and almost laughed. 

“Ems…I’m not giving up on us, whether I see you every day or once a year. Whether we’re in a fight or we’re best buddies. Heck even if the skies were falling I’d still had faith in you. Don’t you know that by now?” 

“Thank you Nolan, it’s good to know I’ve not lost you too” He pulled her hand over to his and kisses it. 

“I know you want some space to think. I know you remember? Just know I’m always here for you, whatever it is and you can always tell me what you find when you’re done your navigating. I’d love to hear what you decided” 

So she did just that and that’s when Emily realised Nolan had allowed her to do anything. He simply accepted her as she is. He didn’t question who she was or why she needed the space, he simply told her he was there for her and left with no angry words or retorts. Nolan wasn’t an imposing man, not really. He could be if you push far enough and he was confident enough to be himself but he never imposed on your decisions or your life. He simply accepts who you are and most of the time, Loves you anyway. 

That’s what Nolan had done to her. He’d snuck up on her. He had never given up on her, not since the day she left Juvie. She knew she owed him something but right now she wasn’t thinking about her duty to him, she was thinking about her love for the man. How he’d provided everything she ever needed to find happiness. He knew all of her secrets, he still trusted and cared about her despite that and well there was something special about him being her partner in her revenge. Something that made her think he could be her partner in more than just her mission, but maybe her life too. 

She loved jack, there’s no denying that. But she wasn’t in love with him or more accurately she wasn’t in love with who he was trying to make her. He couldn’t accept all the lies she had told, despite saying he was but she had never lied to Nolan, not since he became her friend and even when she had or he had for that matter, there was an understanding, a faith that they only had each’s best interest at heart. 

So she went back to Cali, she ended her marriage with Jack. She packed up her things and moved back to the beach house. Nolan had been there to help her unload the boxes, unpack and even uncork the wine. 

“It’s so good having you home Ems…It feels like old times” She smiled at him softly and he noticed. Of course he did. 

“Ems you keep looking at me strangely. Want to tell me what you’re thinking? I can even give you a penny if that helps?” She rolled her eyes. 

“You said you were never giving up on me right? Not now…not ever?” 

“yeah of course” 

“Does that include if I want to make us more than friends?” He froze for a long moment, a silence echoing between them. But she said nothing else, she wasn’t about to force him into his. 

“You sure you want me Ems? I know I’m your closest friend and I’m an easy rebound given your marriage ending…” 

"I've decided this is what I want. You've been given up on me, on us and even if your answer is no today. I won't give up on us, not our friendship, partnership or the hopes that one day you'll be my relationship"

Nolan slowly put his wine glass down, taking hers and placing it beside hers gentle. There they sat in her living room, the fire place crackling softly beside them and all Emily could see was Nolan. He moved himself closer to her, so their knees touched from where they're turned their bodies to face one another. He gently reached up and cupped her cheek, much like she had done a few times over the years. He rubbed his thumb across her beautiful cheek and she smiled, leaning into the touch. 

"You always were the only women I could ever love" He whispered so softly, that if EMily hadn't seen his lips move she might have thought she'd imagined them. 

"And you're the only man I could ever love" She whispered back, just as softly. She watched as his smile widened. As the gap between them closed, Emily released she wasn't being anything other than herself.

Even if their relationship was tough, there was an understanding that they wouldn't give up on one another and isn't that what true love is?


	12. Chapter 12

Dancin’ Away with my Heart – Lady Antebellum

It’d been almost 5 years since the last time Nolan and Emily had laid eyes on each other. Emily embraced her new life on the new coast with Jack, his mother and son. Nolan had stayed in the Hamptons, creating memories and making friends like he now knew he could. 

He even set up a day care company along the beach, specifically to help workers on the docks who couldn’t afford to pay for childcare but needed to work. Nolan had only asked they spread the good word and attend his monthly charity events and give what they could. So far the response to his work had been great.

He’d been in the middle of explaining just what services his setting provided when he caught sight of her out of the corner of her eye. She was giggling and laughing with Charlotte, who was a frequent member of his charity boards and his childcare facilities. As he watched her a memory hit him out of the blue. 

It was exactly 3 days after her father died. Despite the heaviness and pain involved there was an ease about not knowing where her life was going. She didn’t need a job for money, she didn’t need a new house as this was hers. She didn’t even need a new family because she’d found one in the people here. Small but strong. Just how she liked it. 

“Dance with me?” He asked in the middle of their comfortable silence. She turned to him, across the log fire burning and across the scene of the moon high in the sky, the sound of the waves mixing with the crackle of the fire. Add their second bottle of wine and her usual reservations were gone.

“Excuse me?” She blinked no accusation in them. Simply curious. 

“Come on Ems…Your revenge is over. The Greyson family and all those who hurt you are taken care of or six feet under. Allow a guy a dance before you run off the marry Jack” She raised her eyebrow at him silently. 

Her relationship with Jack was nothing at the moment. It was in the ‘To Be discussed’ category of her life. As was a lot of her life now that her father was gone and her revenge was over. Despite that and having questions about what exactly thought her future entailed and whether he thought he was getting away that easily, she took his out stretched hand and they danced to the slow song currently playing from Nolan’s jacket pocket.

She allowed him to pull her close, after a long moment she relaxed in his arms, trusting him as she always had. She rested her head in the nap of his neck, along his shoulder and breathed in. For a moment she wasn’t Strong Emily, too proud to feel any of her own emotions and she wasn’t Amanda, too sweet and innocent to know the cruelties of the word. She was somewhere in the middle and nowhere near anything. She didn’t need to worry about being anything with Nolan, she could simply…be. 

An hour or so later he found her sitting at the bar at his club, sipping a Martini. She looked so different, except perhaps the last time he saw her she had a wedding band on her ring finger. Now she looked older but she looked content with her life. As if the world had already thrown the worst it could at her. 

“I used to know this girl Emily…feisty, strong and married. Don’t suppose you know her?” Nolan asked with the familiar quickness of his tongue. Emily didn’t miss a beat. 

“Well she’s five years older, been divorced for 5 months and is still as Feisty and strong as she was the day you met her” 

“God Ems, it’s so good to see you” He whispered in her beautiful locks as he embraced her.

“I know” She offered softly as she hugged him. The hug lasted longer than Nolan expected it to but he didn’t let her go. He just held her. He knew she was older and probably wiser but to him, some part of her will always be that scared teenager who came out of Juvie angry, scared and alone. He saw her under everything she ever said or did and that never changed.

“It’s been ages Nolan and I’m sorry for that” He shrugged settling in beside her. 

“Hey I get my weekly phone calls and daily Emails. You were off living your life Ems. I wish you or Jack would have told me you were getting divorced. I would have come down for moral support”

“And taken who’s side? It was one of the rare things we could agree on in the end. You weren’t to be put in the middle. To be honest…given the way my last marriage ended this was pretty peaceful. At least I didn’t get shot this time” 

Flashbacks of so much of their past came back to him and he couldn’t help but smile. She was his favourite memory; there was no doubt about that. 

“God I haven’t thought about that in forever” Nolan confessed, their revenge seeming more like the plot to a thriller novel than his actual life.

“Me neither. Do you know the one memory I always go back to?” She asked her Martini more than Nolan himself.

“Go on then dazzle me with your fondness memories of me” She gave him a side glance across the bar and gave him a small smile. He did that so well. Making her smile when she really shouldn’t.

“That night you asked me to dance on the beach just after my father died. Do you remember what you said to me before Jack found us?” 

“I know we’re not meant to be” He spoke softly “But you’ll always have my heart Ems and I beg of you, Dance away with my heart” She nodded at his words. 

“I hadn’t understood what you meant that night. It was only as I finally got back to the Hamptons a couple months back did I realise what you meant” She had expected an out roar about how long she’d been local and yet avoiding him but he didn’t so much as miss a beat. He spared her a kind smile and grabbed her shoulders. 

“Tell me when you’re ready Ems…It’s not like I’m ever going anywhere” A tear fell from her eye at that moment, a bright smile along with it. 

“Come with me tomorrow night” Nolan raised his eyebrow at her obviously confused. 

“Your charity event, tomorrow night. Donors can do anything from support your charity work to becoming a foster parent right? Be my date. Show me around. Let’s make you the   
centre of attention. Not the Greyson’s, not Amanda Clarke or Emily Thorne but simply Nolan Ross, the genius, the comedian, the very best of friends” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere” He chuckled “Help me choose an outfit to go with your dress?” She shook her head. 

“This time. It’s my turn to match your suit” He blinked at her as she downed the rest of her drink.

“We’re not in Kansas many more” 

 

So that’s what happened, they picked outfits, they caught up on every single thing they could think of. No detail was left unexplained. Emily explained her marriage, her divorce, her relationship with Charlotte and her new found Niece Carly. Nolan explained his companies’ expansion across Europe. About how he’d been forced to hire a board of CFOs across the globe that met months to discuss sensitive issues within the company and how he’d given the CFOs such healthy Family pay out ‘in case of death claues’ some thought he was mad, but Emily had understood.

He even went on to explain his new friends here in the Hamptons and that he had done something important with the Greyson funds once Charlotte legally signed it over to him but refused to tell her what it was. Said all would be revealed tonight.   
The event was dressed with chandeliers, bow ties and a champagne fountain. It was a classy affair, which included an elegant ballroom dance floor on the far side of the room next to the piano player. 

When they walked into the party they were the gossip of the entire evening. Who was the girl on Nolan arm? Nolan made his rounds as he usually did but this time it was him doing all the smooching. There was no hidden agenda tonight, unless you count Emily’s desire to get him back on the dancefloor. 

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank each and every one of you for not only attending but for pulling out your wallets for a worthy cause and for those of you who don’t know that I mean your dates this evening, you’re doing something wrong” 

A laughter echoed across the room and Emily found herself standing there feeling more alive in two days she had during the entirety of both her marriages combined.

“As some of you may know, tonight isn’t just about the charity work we’re doing at Nolcorp. It’s about opening up a new umbrella company that will be run by someone I trust very much. So let me introduce you to two very important projects close to my heart. First off is the company Myself and Miss. Clarke will be co-owning and running. Double   
Infinity Global or for Short DIG” 

Cloths fell away and the logo for DIG was revealed. A double infinity sign with the letters carefully tied into the shape. Nolan glanced over at Emily to see her absolutely floored, starring at the posters and charts about their profit margins etc. 

“This charity will work with Disadvantages youth. We will be working with a team of high end lawyers to provide a service of care when the courts have thought the cases are hopeless or so far beyond doubt the lies have to the truth. As we all know happened to Miss. Clarke’s late father David Clarke. Which brings me to my second project”

With the click of his button another cloth fell to reveal a poster for the David Clarke Scholarship with a huge picture of her father and Amanda herself in front of them. Tears well up in Emily’s eyes as she listened and starred at the photo of her and her father. 

“This Scholarship will work towards giving children in single parent homes a bright future or helping those who financially need the support. This will help students get the education of their dreams. David believed every child should have the best start at life. Amanda never got hers because of what the world put her through at just 8 years old, so now with her here I felt it time we put David’s memory and the money he had towards something that will make a difference. So let’s raise a glass, for DIG and most importantly to David and Amanda”

A round of applause echoed the room as Nolan left the stage. She didn’t even question when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor. It was the only place someone would give them a couple minutes amongst this crowd. As they swayed gently against the keys of the piano she could finally registered her overwhelming appreciation for this man. 

“Nolan..” It was all she could say. She couldn’t find the words, how do you find the words when someone does something like that for you? He distracted her when he pushed her hair out of her face and meet her eye. She realised in that moment there was nothing to be said, he just held her and moved her as if reading her mind.   
Nolan had always had an ability to pull her out of her shell, touch her heart when no one else could or no one else thought they should. 

“Be my CEO” He asked gently and her head found his forehead. 

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do you for you Nolan. Want to guess why?” He shook his head as she leaned in the close the gap. It hadn’t been planned but it had felt right. No one needed anything from her because all Nolan ever wanted from her was her and that amazing. 

“You’re dancing away with my heart” She whispered into his ear before she leaned in again. 

Neither of them had realised what they lost the day Emily sailed off to her ‘Happily ever After’. Now all she wanted was Happy. Plain and simple. So that’s what they did. 

They started their company, they grew old together, they got married, they adopted a bunch of kids and fosters a ton more. They sent hundreds of children to college every year and fell in love with each other every single day. The only thing you saw more of in the Clarke/Ross household than anything else was dancing.


End file.
